bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinky Gauthier
Pinky Gauthier is a female student at Bullworth Academy, and a member of the Preppies clique. She is voiced by Kaija Matiss. Character Description Pinky has dark brown hair. She wears an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse and an Aquaberry skirt. She wears brown shoes and gold jewellery can be seen on her hands and around her neck. During winter, she wears a pink knit cap, pink mittens, a pink zip-up sweater and blue jeans. During Halloween Pinky, predictably, dresses up as a princess, complete with gown and tiara. She can also be seen wearing black underwear when knocked out. There is also an unused model for Pinky that can be added to free-roam by altering the data files on the PC version, but is unseen in normal gameplay. She wears a low-cut blue tank top with the Bullworth crest along with khaki-colored capri pants. Characteristics Pinky's the cousin of Preppies leader Derby Harrington and was betrothed to him as it's a tradition in her family. Attractive, but very spoiled, she considers herself a princess and demands to be treated like one. She's a daddy's girl and dislikes her stepmother who is six years older than her. Like the other preps, she's hostile to people she considers below her social class. However, she's not disgusted with poverty like the other preps are, even though she finds poor people rude. She admits to dating boys from a lower social class and admits to Jimmy that she finds people from poverty very real and romantic. She also admits that she gives her old clothes to girls less fortunate then herself and wishes she could socialize outside her dad's tax bracket. Pinky's enemies with Lola due to the Preppie/Greaser rivalry, and they're instantly hostile towards each other when they cross paths. She also dislikes Gary Smith, picks on Beatrice and doesn't acknowledge Constantinos Brakus, who has a crush on her. She's on the cheerleading squad. Role in Story Pinky warms up to Jimmy when he clears the line of the movie theatre for her so she can get in first and when Derby is three minutes late for a date to the carnival, she dumps him and goes with Jimmy instead. Pinky can later be seen with the other Preps at the Boxing Gym when Jimmy challenges Bif Taylor to a boxing match. In the mission The Big Game, while Jimmy's in the mascot costume, she requests a Cow Dance when he's about to hack the scoreboard. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *''I'm'' a princess! And I need people to do things for me! So hurry up, because I'' want to be FIRST! Wandering campus *Why do poor people have to be so rude? Is it genetics or something? *I swear she's trying to look just like me. How creepy is that? *Maybe I can make Daddy divorce her when she gets older. *That boy is so dangerous, and so exciting! Conversing *My father said he is gonna buy me an Italian convertible when I turn 16. *I wish I could socialize with people outside Daddy's tax bracket. *They said we can bring our own servants next year. Taunting *Take your stinky B.O. and go! *You're such a wannabe! After being kissed *You're such a bad boy, Jimmy! It's ''very exciting. *This romance is so dangerous! Bottom Pinched *Oh Jimmy Hopkins, you're so bad! Knocked Out *Someone call my daddy... please... Others on Pinky *Gordon: I heard that Pinky has a thing for Hopkins. Talk about bad taste, it's not like she's hot stuff anyways. *Constantinos: I'm in love with Pinky and she won't even look at me. *Mandy: Did you see Pinky in that skirt? Poor girl is definitely getting fat. *Chad: Pinky's daddy bought her an ice cream factory. Like, the whole thing. Gauthier, Pinky Gauthier, Pinky